


A Stone Tablet

by SpicaM



Series: Mechanical Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nice Michael (Supernatural), POV Kevin Tran, Smart Dean Winchester, mechanical angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Kevin didn't ask to be a prophet of the Lord, but now he has an archangel guarding him, a lot of more obligations and more angels to know.He just wants to do his project in mechanics, not knowing a famous mechanic.





	A Stone Tablet

**A Stone Tablet**

 

Kevin Tran didn't know that horrible feeling. He feels like something is pulling at him and he is desperate to run away to the source of his feeling. His mother is worried about him and he just wants to do what he is mean to do.

Three days of this torture and there was someone knocking at the door and Kevin can feel the pulling in the door. It comes to him! 

Kevin ran quickly to the door and opened looking at the tall, dark haired and sunglassed man standing there with a smile. He is grabbing a bag and thrust it towards Kevin. Kevin grabbed the bag as it just held his life. Kneeling on the floor, he opened the bag and took out the stones in it. The stones!

The pain and pulling in his chest dissapear when he touched the tablets and look up to the man.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!"

Asked his mom looking worriedly at the man and kneeling next to Kevin.

"Son, are you ok? What happened to you?"

His mom is looking at him and the tablets. Kevin knows his mom is worried about him, but now, with the stones in his hands, everything is right.

"Mom...mom. This is the pulling. This stones are calling to me. I'm fine, everything is right"

Explained Kevin hugging the stones in his chest relieved.

"Hello, Kevin Tran"

Greeted the man with a smile before his mother stand up and look at the man.

"Who are you?"

Asked his mother more relaxed with Kevin safe.

"Can I go in? This will take some time"

Said the man before his mother looked at him and nodded a little with suspicious eyes before Kevin stand up with the stones in his hands. Putting them in the bag, he go to the living room followed by the man and his mother behind the man.

With Kevin and his mother seated in one sofa and the sunglassed man in the other, he smiled at them.

"As you know, Kevin Tran was feeling a pull towards this stones. The reason for this is because Kevin Tran is a Prophet of the Lord. A Prophet who can read the word of God left in the stone tablets"

Explained the man nodding towards the bag in Kevin's lap.

"And who are you?"

Asked his mother for the third time. The man was explaining everything before telling them his name.

"My name is Michael. I am an Archangel of the Lord. As a Prophet, you have the protection of an archangel and I am the archangel who will protect you from any harm"

Explained the man before his mother looked at him with incredulity.

"Let's say I believe you. How can you prove you are what you say you are?"

Asked his mom and the man smirked before standing up and a holy light formed the shadows of wings behind the man. A lot of wings unfurling in the form of shadows in his backs.

Well, a good thing they didn't ask for anything else.

* * *

Since the strange day Kevin was called as a prophet, the angel, Michael have stayed with them. Fortunately he is very handy having around. He helps his mother on a daily basis and stay near Kevin almost everyday. Some days, he just dissapear. Kevin is grateful for that. It's very awkward having an angel hovering near him everyday.

And having him destroying demons who come near Kevin was a very nice thing.

Of course his gilrfriend was a demon.

A demon who wants the tablets. When the demon was destroyed and the original Channing was awful.

Thankfully, Michael let him rant and let go of the scorn at being manipulated by a demon. 

One of the things kevin noticed about Michael is that the angel didn't talk much about him and didn't go into his personal space, fortunately. Michael explained to him his True Vessel told him about personal space and being in awkward situations. Kevin would love to send that man a fruit basket.

His vessel, Kevin noted is very strange. Sometimes it moved with fluidity and grace, sometimes it just went still without breathing or anything. The no breathing thing was starting to creep Kevin out!

So, Kevin resigned to his life of studying to go to university, reading untill he collapsed in the tablets and being followed by the Archangel Michael.

How more weird it can be?

* * *

Wrong question. 

Worst possible question Kevin could say!

Apparently, the more weird means more angels. Some dark skinned angel came when Kevin was alone and asked him where is Michael. When Kevin didn't know, the angel stayed still in his place (but breathing!!) untill Michael appeared in front of the angel.

"Where were you? I looked in Heaven and with your True Vessel and I haven't found you there"

Said the new angel ignoring Kevin. Fortunately, his mom was working because she would have yelled at the new angel and Michael for this.

"I was with Gabriel. He needed help with something"

Explained Michael very relaxed, apparently, being the strongest Archangel means he can be relaxed with any angel. 

"He was messing around with the Demon Blood Boy and his father. You went to help him because you want revenge for the last time they saw your True Vessel"

Acussed the dark skinned angel narrowing his eyes.

"I wanted to call you, but Gabriel said he has a surprise for you. Don't worry, we wouldn't leave you if it wasn't for a good reason"

Said Michael and Kevin had to blink a couple of times. The angel was upset because Michael went with Gabriel (The Fricking Archangel Gabriel!) to mess with some people without him?

Kevin was certain he didn't have to make sense of the angels. The Angel Tablet didn't say anything about this. Just...very strange things and spells about taking the angels out of heaven and closing the gates of heaven.

He will not be reading the Demon Tablet soon.

He don't want to know what the hell is a Leviathan, so...no Leviathan Tablet for now.

"I really hope this can be a good reason. You know that Singer Man told the Demon Blood Boy about Gabriel and his...pagan tendencies, he can know how to capture him"

Kevin didn't want to know what the hell were this...pagan tendencies of the Archangel Michael. No way!

"Don't worry, we didn't left evidence it was us. It was just messing around and an Arachne"

He don't want to know what the hell is an Arachne, Michael! 

Kevin is seriously wanting to try the Angel Banishing sigil he found in the tablet just for them to left him outside the conversation.

"Very well, but I beg to you to keep your responsability with the prophet"

Said the angel and Kevin breathe with relief when the subject was dropped. Michael finally saw him in the room and smiled at him touching his shoulder.

"Well, Kevin this is my brother, Raphael. Raphael, Kevin Tran"

Michael introduced with a smile. Kevin wished he can see his eyes just to know if he is as amused as he sounds.

The archangel Raphael nodded his head in acknowledgement before looking at his brother and vanishing.

"Michael, What the hell?"

Kevin asked before Michael laughs.

He really have a lot of things to explain!

"Well, I suppose you deserve an explanation for this situation"

The explanation left a lot to be desired. Kevin didn't know why he had expectatives of the talk. Michael just explained to him about the apocalypse, the seals, Lucifer and finished telling him that his True Vessel fixed everything.

Kevin dropped the subject right there and now. He is behind his schedule.

* * *

Six months since Michael came to him with the news he is a prophet, Kevin looked at the kind of trouble he is used. 

He didn't know he nedded to present a practical of the mechanics theories he is studying.

He was worriedly thinking when Michael appear next to him.

"You are worried"

Said Michael and Kevin left out a yelp jumping backward and falling from his seat.

"Michael!"

Exclaimed Kevin looking at the angel very exasperated.

"My apologies. I feel you worried and came here to know what have you worried"

Explained Michael before Kevin nodded a little standing up and going to his seat.

"It's just a silly thing. I have to present a practical of my mechanics theories' class and I don't know how can I made something like that"

Explained Kevin seatting again and looking at Michael. In the theory, Michael helps him a lot, as an archangel he knows a lot about this kind of things.

And very obscure pop culture thanks to his True Vessel.

Kevin really wants to send that man a fruit basket.

"I don't know what kind of mechanical practice you can do..."

Started Michael and Kevin left a sigh at hearing that.

"...but my True Vessel can help you with that. He is a mechanic"

Offered Michael and Kevin looked up to him. 

"What? Your True Vessel is a mechanic?"

A mechanic with a lot of knowledge about pop culture and awful manners, apparently.

"Yes. He built my mechanical body"

Answered Michael and Kevin looked at Michael, at his vessel and had a hard time trying to find a clue about that body being mechanical.

"What?! Are you saying this body is mechanic?"

Asked Kevin more surprised looking at the body with a lot of attention.

"Yes. He built it for me. He said he didn't want to be an...angel condom and just built this body with Gabriel's help"

Explained Michael before going towards Kevin and smiling.

"Take all the things you will need. We can go and get back here before your mother came back from her trip"

Said Michael and Kevin jumped taking all the things he needs before Michael touch his forehead and they were standing in the backyard of a house.

"Where are we?"

Asked Kevin looking around, it was a nice place with a big house.

"Pontiac, Ilinois"

Answered Michael before walking towards a black car with someone under it.

"Dean"

Called Michael before a sound and a groan caused Kevin to go near Michael.

"Michael! Dude, not when I'm underneat Baby! Damn, that hurts!"

Answered the man moving from underneat the car and looking at Michael with a glare. That man was very familiar.

"My apologies. I came here because Kevin needs help"

Explained the angel pointing at Kevin who yelped at being watched by the man.

"Kevin?"

"Right. Kevin, this is Dean Winchester, my True Vessel. Dean, this is Kevin Tran, the Prophet of the Lord"

Explained Michael before Dean smiled at him extending his hand.

Wait, Michael said Dean Winchester...

"Nice to meet you! I heard about you! The mechanical principle of the self-lubrication system was incredible for the mechanic and prostetic limbs!"

Said Kevin very surprised taking the oily hand of the man. This is the man who work in a lot of the fields of the mechanics and helps a lot of people with his inventions. 

"Heh...thanks, it was really nothing. Come on, let's get inside"

Said Dean taking a towel and cleaning his hands walking inside the house. Kevin followed Michael and Dean looking the house.

It was awesome.

"Michael, you said he is the new prophet, What happened to Chuck?"

Asked Dean going at the kitchen followed by the angel and the prophet.

"Chuck is...cut from heaven. He is alive but...without the apocalypse, more names of prophets appear in our heads and Chuck was just...no more a prophet but alive. It's a very strange situation"

Explained Michael while Dean looked in the fridge and got out a beer and lemonade. He took the beer and pour a glass of lemonade to Kevin.

"Ok. What do you need my help for?"

Asked Dean sipping his beer sitting in front of Kevin meanwhile Michael stood near Kevin.

"Kevin need help with his practical project in mechanical theory"

Answered Michael before Kevin nodded a lot of times before taking out his notebook.

"It...They said I need to present a practical about any mechanical theory I want but I don't know how or what to do and Michael suggested we asked you and..."

Said Kevin very nervous looking at the man before him.

Dean just nodded a little and look at Kevin.

"All right, let's do this. What theory do you want to do?"

Asked Dean standing up looking at Kevin's notebook.

"Uhm...this? I mean this part is very interesting and it talks a lot about physics"

Answered Kevin pointing at the postulate in his notebook before Dean smiled and nodded.

"Come on, I have been working in Hester's body and I can explain to you what can you do and the how with the example"

Said Dean guiding Kevin outside the kitchen towards a big place. 

There were a lot of parts and two bodies. Dean pointed at the woman body.

"This is Hester's body and this is Inias' body"

Explained before starting to point to some parts in them and Kevin lose himself in the explanation. This are going to give him a lot of ideas.

* * *

After hours, a man with a trenchcoat interrupted them and took them out of the taller taking Dean's hand.

Kevin was reminded about his mother when she called him telling him she will be home tomorrow. Dean invite him to dinner with him and Cas. Apparently, Cas was an angel with a biological body and Dean's lover.

Kevin can't complain about it.

He was sure he will have an A in that project.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have seen a lot of good reception to the Mechanic Angels series and here we are!  
> If anyone have an idea I'll be grateful to write it down   
> Thank you for reading


End file.
